Test the Water
by GayHentaiNotGayPorn
Summary: Feferi x Vriska Genderbend! Au! Humanstuck! Victor x Felix (( M for language and Lemon in later chapters)) How? How is this boy making him like this. He is Victor Serket, mean, rude, intimating! By why...why in front of this boy...he feels so vulnerable...


{Chapter One} Victor never liked people and most people dont like Victor, he's rude, and if you look at him at a certain angle, highly intimidating. Strangely enough people hung out with him, well the stupid one's really. Victor let out an annoyed sigh turning his attention to the very interesting tree outside the window he's always hated Literature, even if Mrs. Vantas was very attractive she was quite talkative and boring when it came time for class. As the bell rang Victor shot up from his seat and bolted out the door, he didn't want to stay and wait for someone to ask a question meaning he'd have to stay.

He scurried to his locker and tossed his things in "In a hurry?" he heard a soft voice with a slight british accent say, he turned to see his friend Kain with his usual smirk and specifically matching clothes "Yes, so what do you want" Victor growled slightly closing his locker. Kain pouted "Why so rude, where are you off to in a hurry anyway?" "None of your damn business" Kain frowned, he pulled Victors eyepatch making it snap back on his face, he cringed holding his eye "What was that for?! "You're being an arse, just tell me" Victor rubbed his patch sighing heavily "I have to go meet Adam and help him with some book shit" That was a lie, Kain snickered "Well have fun" he said strolling off, Victor let out a victory sigh and ran for the door.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket making his way through the park. Sure he hated keeping things from Kain but what was he supposed to do, he'd surely laugh if he told him. Victor stopped at a gate at a large school, he ran around to the back and climbed over the fence, he slid past the leaving students and to the back of the school, he slipped through a large grey door into a large area with a pool. Victor watched as the swimmers lined up for a role call "Right on time" he said quietly to himself. Victor hid behind some bleachers keeping himself out of sight, he scanned the line of boys until he was met with the perfect one. Felix, the boy that has been flooding his thoughts since he watched him swim at a school tournament. Felix was tall, slightly taller than Victor, slight tan and ear length black hair that he always had in a small ponytail, as much as all that made Victor tingle it was the had a curved framed with strong arms and perfect abs, Victor frowned seeing the long trunks Felix wore, he was hoping he'd get to see more. The team was all accounted for and they all took their places. Felix was up first like usual. He smiled as he stood on the diving board, placing his goggles on he stretched left and right before bending over to take his position.

Victor cursed at not being able to see the water lovers perfect was a loud whistle before Felix dove in, the one eye that was working went wide, everything seem to slow down for Victor. His mouth hung open as he watched the figure of Felix in the air, his body perfectly curved, hands perfectly together, it was perfection. Victor watched the water as Felix dove in, he began to get his balance moving his body in rhythm with the water, Victor was amazed at the control Felix had over his body, he flipped and pushed off the opposite wall with his feet making his way back to the other side.

As Felix made it to the end his team cheered, he rose from the water with a wide smile, grabbed a teammates hand to help him out. Victor felt his mouth go dry as he watched the water trickle down the swimmers body, he shined with the sun coming through the window which didn't make things better. Victor leaned too far falling over hitting his head slightly, Felix looked up being the only one who heard it, he tilted his head in confusion at Victor. Victor's face turned red along with his eyepatch, he jumped up running out of the building. He panted hard as he made it to the outer gate, he placed his hands over his face "Dear fuck I love him"


End file.
